


through magik eyes

by IndiannaJones5



Category: October Faction (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndiannaJones5/pseuds/IndiannaJones5
Collections: October Faction random short stories





	through magik eyes

"What does it look like?"

"You can't see it, and, you won't ever be able to... "


End file.
